


i'm that bad type

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Making Out, Mdma, blowjob in the bathroom, drool, frat house setting, fuck boy hyunjin, they have wonderful sex that night fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: where chan gives hyunjin a blowjob at (you guessed it) jisung's frat house
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	i'm that bad type

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to get this little thought out of my brain (dream)

It hadn’t taken much for Chan to fall under Hyunjin’s spell. They had been drinking wine in the kitchen most of the night, and could barely keep lingering hands off each other. When Hyunjin had produced a small plastic bag from his pocket and dangled it in Chan’s face he could feel the heat in the room grow warmer. He’d taken MDMA before, and is aware of how great it can be with a few drinks. Hyunjin took his hand and led him down the hallway of the frat house, hand on Chan’s ass. The older boy was proud he was on the arm of Hyunjin - he was a hard one to catch. Hyunjin’s mouth was on his neck and slender hands carding through his hair as they stumbled towards the bathroom on the bottom floor of the house. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as Hyunjin shut the bathroom door behind them, pining Chan’s back against it. 

Lips were everywhere, hair was being pulled in all directions, and Chan was in his element. He wanted Hyunjin to use him and didn't care at all what happened between them tonight. Chan hissed as Hyunjin’s teeth bite into the fleshy part of his neck, tongue swirling soothing circles over the same patch as he repeated the process over and over. Eventually, Hyunjin pulled himself off of Chan and began to crush the crystals elaborately on his wallet and make even lines with his credit cards. 

Yes _cards._

Once they were evenly distributed, the younger closed his eyes as he leaned down to snort his share. He groaned as the powder went up his nostril, and held onto Chan’s ass as he moved him forwards so he could take his own. Chan snorted it easily, one could say with years of practice, and the two giggled against each other's mouths, attaching to each other once more. Hyunjin’s erection was clear as he ground his crotch onto Chan’s thigh, moaning as Chan’s hands bruisingly dug into his shoulder blades. The room was filled with wet moans, the slick sound of their mouths and tongues moving against each other until the sharp sound of a belt undoing cut through their senses. Hyunjin began to undo his belt. Chan smirked as Hyunjin’s hazy eyes were illuminated in the light, the lust so clear he could almost reach out and catch in his hands. Chan groaned as he rubbed his hand over his clothed cock, bucking into his own hand as Hyunjn lowered his leather pants to his knees. The older boy growled at the sight of his cock.

Of _course_ Hwang Hyunjin had a big dick, and a pretty one too. 

Hyunjin grasped his cock as Chan got on his knees in front of him. The older boy opened up his swollen lips, poking his tongue out for good measure. Hyunjin looked over Chan, to where the bathroom door was. The frat house was so fucking loud with all the house music, and it was unlikely someone was going to walk in… Oh well, as if either of them really gave a shit about that.

“Is it exciting that someone might come in?” Hyunjin whispered, thumb stroking over Chan’s jawline. 

Chan whined, rolling his eyes as he planted a kiss on the head of Hyunjin’s cock. He smears the precum over his lips with his tongue, smug smirk provoking Hyunjin whose own tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“Of course it is dick,” Chan mumbles against his length. Chan’s hands ran up Hyunjin’s thighs, they were nowhere near as muscular as his own but the muscles that were there felt so fucking good to latch onto. He left one hand clasped around Hyunjin’s thigh, while he snaked his other up and around Hyunjin’s lithe hips. Even the bathroom of the frat house had these stupid LED lights, and right now Chan loved that the room was red and Hyunjin had himself leaned up against the medicine cabinet, ponytail messy and half undone from their makeout session before they stumbled into the bathroom eventually.

“Say it; say you’re disgusting.”

Chan’s eyes brimmed with tears as Hyunjin’s large length relentlessly fucked into his throat. He was definitely going away from this night with newfound knowledge of how much dick he really can fit in his mouth.

“I’m disgusting,” Chan gurgles around Hyunjin’s cock, drool dripping down his polo. 

“Good boy,” Hyunjin chokes out as he fucks his cock in Chan’s mouth.

“Again,” Hyunjin ordered, hands holding Chan’s head in place close to his crotch. He was so deep inside Chan’s throat, careful not to be too harsh with his movement. Chan gags as he tries to talk around his cock filled mouth, honestly the stupidest idea he has ever had. He can barely get out a coherent syllable - and that’s what Hyunjin wanted.

“Sorry what was that? Can’t hear you cos you’re choking on my dick,” Hyunjin mocks.

Chan’s eyes curl upwards, smiling at the words cascading over and over from the younger boy’s mouth. 

“Keep that up and I’m gonna cum all over your face any minute,” Hyunjin’s voice was thick, his thighs trembling beneath Chan’s hands that were balanced on the muscles. His hands released their grip and pulled Chan off, thankful to get some air back in his lungs but also excited to be graced with the opportunity of giving _the_ Hwang Hyunjin an orgasm.

Chan swirled his tongue over the head of his cock before licking stripes up his length and using one hand to grope his balls. Hyunjin gasped, biting down on his lip and Chan hallowed out his lips and partied around his length.

“Fuck, Chan, Ah fuck-” Hyunjin moaned. He pulled himself from Chan’s mouth and gave himself a few jerks before he spilled his load over Chan’s mouth, adoring the way Chan was so eager to eat it up.

“So… are we going back to yours or mine?” Hyunjin moans, using his cock to smear his cum over Chan’s lips some more.

Chan coughs, almost swallowing his tongue.

“I-I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream about skz together  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
